O Belo Adormecido
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Uma peça de teatro, Miro e Camus como principais...hã?O.o


Pontudo Adormecido pensamento cochicho &conversa pelo Cosmo Estavam sem nada pra se fazer no Santuário, quando Saori apareceu com os Cavaleiros de Bronze.Todos queriam saber o porque deles estarem ali.  
Mu:-Athena, o que foi?  
Saori:-Sabe, é que agora as coisas estão meio paradas e...queria fazer algo para distrair...então chamei Seiya e os outros e eles querem fazer um teatro para o povo que mora ao redor daqui.  
Shaka:-Teatro de novo?Que tipo?  
Seiya:-Qualquer um que nos faça rir.E a gente poderia apresentar no Coliseu.  
Shiryu:-Mas pode ser aqui mesmo, na Sala do Mestre.Aproveita essas cortinas aqui.  
MM:-Não quero ser o principal!Ano passado fui o lobo mau!E ainda por cima eu tive que comer a chapéu e a vó!Sai fora!  
Shun:-Fizeram ano passado?Ué, nem to sabendo.  
Shura:-Vocês foram ao Japão, e teve um teatro só entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro e um povinho.  
Dido:-Adivinha quem foi a Chapéu! Dohko:-E eu fui à avó!Ninguém merece!  
Deba:-Também, foi o Saga que teve essa idéia!  
Saga:-Eu queria agitar um pouco o Santuário!Caramba!  
Saori:-Chega de brigas!Ikki vai escolher as pessoas!  
Miro:-Aiaiai...- "  
Aioria:-Pode chamar Cavaleiros de outros lugares?  
Hyoga:-Pode, todos poderão vir assistir. Camus:-Tipo, a gente vai ter que usar roupas específicas?  
Saori:-Vai depender que personagem vai pegar.Ikki?  
Ikki:-Já defini, só alguns serão necessários.Miro e Camus serão os principais...J Saori:-Nossa Ikki...ta bom!A peça é:A bela adormecida!  
Camus e Miro:-...? – parados , olhando um ao outro.  
Ikki:-O rei e rainha vai ser MM e Dido, as fadas vão ser Marin,Shina e June, a bruxa vai ser o Misty, credo!...Er, axo que o resto vai ser o povo do castelo.  
Seiya:-Mãos a obra!Agora leiam e depois a gente treina todos juntos.Voltem as 4:00 da tarde.  
Miro e Camus estavam pasmos com seus papéis:Aurora e príncipe...o que eles iriam fazer?  
Miro:-Ainda bem que você pegou o príncipe, eu fiquei com a Aurora!Ninguém merece!O que as gatas vão dizer de mim?  
Camus:-Isso não é nada, você sabe o que temos que fazer?  
Miro:-O que?Não me diga que a gente vai ter que...nos beijar?  
Camus apenas afirma com a cabeça e Miro desmaia.  
Mais tarde,eles resolveram brigar com Ikki, mas foi em vão.Ele não aceitou mudar os papéis, só de provocação.Então tiveram que aceitar os seus papéis...resolveram falar com Athena e ela achou muito bom Ikki ter escolhido os dois:  
Saori:-Mas, Camus...é só uma peça de teatro!Nem ligue!  
Miro:-Mas vejam o caso do Dido e do MM!Eles viraram gays!  
Saori:-Isso é desculpa!Vão para o treino se já leram seus papéis.Luz, câmera, ação!Hunrun...J Estava indo bem, pois o que valia era a improvisação, afinal era apenas um treino.Saori queria apenas treinar Camus e Miro,mas na hora do beijo, Camus amarela e pára.  
Saori:-Camus, seu pingüim!Vai beijar o Miro sim!  
Camus:-Não posso, não consigo! – saindo batendo o pé.  
Miro:-Ainda bem! – saindo do lugar.  
Shiryu:-Esse treco vai dar pau, to falando!  
Shun:-Bestas!Acham que vai pegar mal!É só um teatro!  
Saori:-Deixa, vamos treinar os outros...amanhã será a apresentação.Fiquem prontos, pois será tudo na improvisação.  
Um pouco afastado dali, Camus estava pensativo. Miro vai a sua direção e conversa com ele.De longe, estava Afrodite, os observando.Ele (ou ela?) resolveu chamar Misty para conversar, já que ele (ou ela?) estava nos aposentos do Santuário morando.  
Dido:-Mi, eu queria a sua ajuda pra fazer com que Miro e Camus se beijem no teatro.Caso de vida ou morte!  
Misty:-Como faremos isso?Vai ser complicado!  
Dido:-Eu tenho um plano...escute.  
Dido se afasta e Mi resolve agir.Chama Camus para conversar e faz com que ele aceite beijar Miro amanhã.Miro estava pensativo e também resolveu aceitar.Mas só amanhã.  
Chegou o dia...várias pessoas haviam ido lá para assistir a peça da "Bela Adormecida".As Amazonas conheciam a história de cor e salteado (afinal, são meninas!) e Miro estava tenso.  
Camus estava mais gelado do que nunca, sendo acalmado por MM(?), que falou que apenas um selinho rápido daria.  
Saori:-Era uma vez, um lindo reino, que teve o nascimento de uma princesa e seus pais ficaram felizes.  
MM:-Nossa filha Aurora...é muito linda.  
Dido:-Se fosse verdad...quer dizer, sim, meu rei.  
Saori:-As fadas aparecem e dão as grandes coisas que Aurora teria.  
Shina:-Beleza, e todos a verão.  
Marin:-Uma voz linda, e a ouvirão.  
June:-E...quem te convidou?  
Saori:-Era a bruxa do local!  
Misty:-Huahauhauhauahuhuauaua!Eu vim deixar um presente para a princesinha por não terem me convidado!Não gostam de mim?Mas eu darei algo a ela: todos te amarão.Mas quando fazer 15...vai espetar o dedo numa roca e vai capotar!Huahauhahauhuaa!PLIM!  
Saori:- "...todos ficaram tristes com isso mas a fada June deu o seu presente.  
June:-Em vez de morrer, vai dormir.Acordará com um beijo de amor por um verdadeiro príncipe.  
Saori:-Quinze anos se passaram e era a festa de Aurora.Todas as rocas haviam sido queimadas e estava seguro de que ela não morreria.Mas.  
Dido:-Hoje é o dia de sua morte...será que está tudo bem?  
MM:-Aurora!Venha aqui!Pff...que gay!Depois fala de mim  
Miro:-Sim papai?Que ridículo...  
Nos bastidores, Shina fica assustada com a cena:  
Shina:-?MIRO?DE SAIA E MAQUIAGEM?NÃÃÃÃOOOO!QUEM É A P& QUE VAI BEIJAR ELE?  
June:-O P, você quer dizer.  
Shina:-HÃ?Quem é Marin?  
Marin:-Camus.  
Assim, ela desmaia.Voltando a peça.  
MM:-Está bem filha?  
Miro:-Tudo bem, não se preocupem!Vou subir para o meu quarto, já desço para a festa!  
Dido:-Agulha Escarlate...quer dizer...hã...tudo bem.&Nossa, quase esqueço, Mozão!  
MM&:-Sua besta!Fala sério!  
Saori:-Aurora vê uma roca no seu quarto e vai ver o que era, já que nunca havia visto uma.De repente, ela espeta seu dedo e capota!  
Miro:Ai!Que isso?Tem algo estranho... – olha para seu dedo e vê que estava REALMENTE sangrando! –Acho que vou...está tudo escuro... – e REALMENTE capota.  
Saori:-Assim, as fadas reaparecem e resolveram jogar um feitiço no reino inteiro.  
Shina (meio tonta), Marin e June:-Todos vão dormir até que apareça o amor dela e derrote a bruxa.  
Saori:Passou alguns anos e vários tentaram, até que aparece um príncipe que veio de um reino muito distante.Ele chegou perto das fadas e elas permitiram a passagem dele.  
Shina&:-Camus, seu pingüim!Se você chegar muito no Miro, vai ver!N Saori:-Ele enfrenta todos os soldados da bruxa e a derrota.  
Misty:-AAAAHH!QUEBROU MINHA UNHA!M!  
Camus:-Isso é para você não fazer mais maldades!Sua velha!  
Saori:-Subindo ao quarto, o príncipe vê a sua amada Aurora na cama e a contempla um pouco.  
Camus:-Como ela é linda.&Miro...está me ouvindo?Miro!Meu Zeus...que está havendo com ele?O dedo dele está sangrando.Será que ele...morreu?Não  
Nos bastidores, Dido falava com Mu:  
Dido:-Deu certo!Agora você fala com o Camus!Brigada por ter ido pego um espinho da rosa da minha Casa.  
Mu:-Amigo é pra essas coisas!&Camus?Está me ouvindo?  
Camus&:Mu?O que está acontecendo?  
Mu&:-Camus, eu acho que ele ta em coma.  
Assustado, Camus não sabia o que fazer.Então vem a bomba:  
Mu&:-Camus, vê se dá pra salvar Miro!Experimenta fazer um boca a boca.&J  
Camus&:-E se não der certo?  
Mu&:-Vai, não quero assustar Athena com essa notícia.Tenta.  
Camus estava confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos, mas resolveu tentar.Acaricia o rosto de Miro, que já estava meio branco, pois o sangue ainda saia de seu dedo.Lentamente, ele vai chegando perto e antes, olha para ele, chorando baixo.  
Camus:-Miro...não morra! Eu...não quero te perder!...eu.  
De repente, ele encosta apenas um pouco e sente que Miro ainda respirava!Que alívio!Assim, Miro abre seus olhos e vê que ele realmente havia beijado ele!Mas.  
Miro&:-Camus...mas você... – e ficam um rápido tempo se olhando.Até que eles tiveram de voltar seus pensamentos ao palco e terminar a peça.  
Camus:-Aurora?Você...acordou, minha princesa!  
Miro:-Você é o que me salvou?Eu agradeço muito.  
O sorriso de um contemplar o outro era tão sincero, que o povo se comoveu.Menos Shina, que sentia que seu namorado virou gay:  
Shina:-M! - desmaia de novo atrás das cortinas.  
Misty:-O que você fez, Dido?  
Dido:-Falei pro Mu pra ir pegar um espinho da minha flor e neutralizar o veneno dele.Só pra cutucar e deixar Miro um pouco inconsciente e por sorte, ele acorda na hora do beijo.  
Mu:-E por azar da Shina, eu estou achando que Miro e Camus virou pro time de vocês bibas"  
As duas bibas:-Muito interessante...J MM:-Seus doidos!Ficam fazendo isso e será que Athena não percebeu que o Cosmo do Miro havia desaparecido?  
Dido:-Eu falei do meu plano, mozão!Acha que não a avisaria?  
E depois o sangramento parou, era apenas uma ilusão criada por Shaka.  
Misty:-E onde Shaka está?  
Mu:-Cuidando da portaria, usando o Arashiki.Daí deu pra criar a ilusão e cuidar da segurança ao mesmo tempo.  
MM:-Arashiki?O Oitavo Sentido?Ele ta louco!  
Dido:-Deixa ele!Vamos ver no que dá agora...olhem!  
No palco, os dois estavam afundados em seus pensamentos.De repente, Miro apenas sorri para Camus, como uma verdadeira "princesa" e dá aquele beijo!Não chega a desentupidor de pia, mas foi longo o bastante para eles soltarem todos os seus sentimentos em relação ao outro.Nem viram mais ninguém da platéia, nem nada ao redor deles.Terminada a sessão, Camus pega Miro no colo, que estava ainda meio tonto e leva em direção aos outros.Olha para Dido e pergunta:  
Camus:-Você sabe onde fica o quarto de hóspedes do Santuário?Ele ainda está meio tonto...foi coisa do Shaka aquela sangueira de mentira?  
MM:-Sim, ele, Mu, especialmente Dido e Misty que planejaram pra que vocês se beijassem.Só soube agora!K Dido:-Sabia que você tinha uma queda pelo pontudinho e tinha que fazer vocês se beijarem!  
Misty:-O quarto fica lá perto daquele vaso de flor gigante.  
Mu:-Se quiser levar algo para o Miro, tem lá na geladeira que fica ao lado do quarto.  
Camus:-Dido, desta vez fez algo certo! Obrigado!  
Depois que ele foi ao quarto, Dido e Misty ficaram fofocando:  
Misty:-Que que acha que vai dar tudo isso?Camus leva Miro para o quarto e?  
Dido:-Adivinha...J.Afinal ta na cara que os dois...você sabe!  
Um fic de Natal pra minha amiga Áquila Marin,tomara q gostem!Lina de – 


End file.
